Technical Field
The present invention relates to rackets.
Related Art
Badminton is a game which requires a shuttle to be hit and placed at a precise location with speed. For this reason badminton rackets with excellent performance have been developed.
Japanese Laid-open Application No. 2012-147846 discloses a badminton racket that has a carbon fiber composite prepreg including carbon nanotubes.
There is demand for a badminton racket having desirable properties to allow a player to hit and place the shuttle with precision and speed. This is not limited to badminton rackets; similar properties are desired for tennis rackets and the like. It would be useful if the player could adjust the properties of a racket.